


consensus ad idem

by Kutaisi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everything is consensual, Humour, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prostitution, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute, Undercover Missions, but it doesn't involve anything sexual, dubcon in roleplay, there is some genuine blackmail here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi
Summary: At the end of a brief undercover mission, Obi-Wan is arrested by the Coruscant Guard
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 193





	consensus ad idem

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidently prompted myself. Have some nonsense
> 
> Please see the end for author's notes if you need a bit of clarification on the tags etc.

Obi-Wan watched the Duros he’d been conversing with run to the mouth of the dead-end alley as sirens sounded around them. The escape attempt was entirely pointless as the troopers swarming the area grabbed him easily, so Obi-Wan attempted no such thing, only moving to raise his arms as two Coruscant guardsmen in their distinctive red and white armour approached him with their blaster rifles raised. “There’s no need for that, gentleman. I’m unarmed, as you can see.”

“Quiet.” One of them ordered. _Thire_ , Obi-Wan concluded after getting a good look at the man’s armour. “You’re coming with us.”

He let them escort him out to their transports in silence that he only broke when they passed the Duros, who was speaking to a natural born officer and didn’t seem to be under arrest. “You’re not taking him in?”

Lieutenant Thire barely glanced his way. “No evidence of wrongdoing.”

“And what evidence do you have against me? Is it a crime to talk to people in alleyways now?”

The other clone made a sound through his helmet that might have been a laugh, but it stopped as soon as Thire turned to him. “Save it for the magistrate,” the lieutenant said, briefly refocusing his attention on Obi-Wan.

He didn’t bother to resist as they searched him, cuffed him and put him into the back of a large transport that already contained a number of beings, most of whom were similarly dressed in tight-fitting and shimmery garments. The trooper finished strapping him into his seat and then sat down himself.

Since there were no windows, Obi-Wan spent the journey looking at his fellow detainees. None of them seemed particularly interested in making eye contact with him, however, except for a short haired Pantoran with a nice collection of dangly jewellery who gave him a knowing look before glancing away.

He then turned his attention to the trooper sitting opposite him. Whoever he was, he wasn’t a shiny, though the minimum amount of red paint and the fairly unscratched state of his armour spoke to a certain lack of experience. The man’s tinted visor made it difficult to gage a reaction, but Obi-Wan smiled at him all the same and when he leaned forward and winked, he was rewarded with a jerk of the helmet and a barked order to sit back.

After that and a raised eyebrow from the Pantoran, he decided he might as well behave. It wasn’t long before they reached their destination, which proved to be a Guard station on the same level. The troopers unfastened them from the benches but left on the cuffs and led then into the building in a single file line.

There they were once again searched and and belongings were confiscated. Then they had their holos taken and business-like droids took down their personal information.

When all that was finished, Obi-Wan found himself in a large communal holding cell with the people he’d been brought in with. The only bench filled up fast, so he ended up on the floor next to the Pantoran from the transport. “You new at this?” They asked in a low voice after a few minutes.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment about what the most convincing answer would be. “Yes. Well, on Coruscant.”

“I thought it might be something like that. It isn’t like the Mid Rim here; they take things seriously. Especially lately.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You’re doing a good job with the accent, though. Very posh,” they said, smiling a little. “It’s only slightly off.”

“Oh. Thank you?”

One of the guards stepped closer to the transparent energy barrier. “Hey, be quiet. No talking.”

Then the only noises to be heard were the other prisoners breathing and the occasionally sound of troopers moving in armour. It had been a long day and the lights in the station were slightly too bright for comfort, so Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed when there was significantly more movement outside as well as muttered Mando’a he couldn’t quite catch. He reluctantly opened his eyes only to be faced with a clone wearing a distinctive helmet and an unmistakable red and white design.

Lieutenant Thire had disappeared at some point after the prisoners’ initial processing, and the clones assigned to guard the holding cell were clearly surprised at their commander’s arrival, though Obi-Wan suspected they were trying to hide that fact as they snapped to attention.

“Right. I’ll be overseeing the interview prosses tonight, as well as conducting some of them myself.”

“Understood, sir,” an unidentified sergeant said as he handed Commander Fox a datapad. “Here’s the current roster. It’s numerical by Republic Ident number.”

Fox nodded. “Okay, we’ll go in that order then. First one is 1798-4263-2375, Yvedin Gardi.”

Well, that wouldn’t do. “If you could hurry things along, officer, that would be most appreciated.” Obi-Wan tried for his best impersonation of a condescending senator or wealthy Core denizen and judging by the stunned body language of every trooper nearby besides Fox, it was a success.

The commander, for his part, did stop reading from the pad. “That’s ‘commander’ to you, and you’ll wait your turn.”

“Apologies, Commander,” Obi-Wan said, continuing even though his new Pantoran acquaintance was squeezing his arm rather painfully. “I was simply under the impression that _military officers_ were deployed to the front.”

The reaction was stronger and more immediate than he’d been expecting. Fox pounded the door controls with his free hand while he turned to the trooper Obi-Wan recognised from the transport. “Change of plans. I’m starting with him.” The commander’s voice was barely concealed anger. “Take him to room 4J.”

“But Commander, that’s—” the trooper began.

Fox’s wrath was swiftly redirected toward his subordinate. “That wasn’t a request, Corporal.”

“Sir!” The clone corporal hurried to comply and Obi-Wan found himself being half-dragged from the cell. The Pantoran and a few of the others gave him noticeably worried looks before he was marched out of sight.

The corporal kept a tight grip on his arm, though Obi-Wan didn’t struggle. _“Di’kut,”_ the man said half under his breath. _“Mesh’la a di’kutla.”_ Obi-Wan bit the inside of his cheek.

The room they ended up in did not seem to be an ordinary interrogation room. It was larger and in addition to a table with four chairs, there were two wide padded benches along one walk and some small cabinets. There was even a sink. Obi-Wan thought it might be the sort of room generally used to interview witnesses and informants rather than suspected criminals. Still, the table had the necessary fasteners needed to connect to binders and as soon as he was seated, the trooper restrained him and added ankle cuffs that attached to the chair.

Then his guard moved to stand sentry near the door. Obi-Wan considered trying to make conversation, but the corporal was bleeding stress and apprehension into the Force, so he decided to go easy on the man.

It didn’t take long for Fox to arrive. The commander of the Coruscant Guard quickly looked over the restrained prisoner before turning to the other clone. “Dismissed, Corporal.”

“Sir? Standard procedure is for there to be at least two guardsmen and an advocate droid present in all interviews.”

 _“Dismissed.”_ Fox stayed standing until the trooper was gone. Then he removed his helmet and took the seat opposite Obi-Wan. He looked down at the datapad he held in his hand. “Let’s see. Ben. No surname. Newly arrived in Coruscant but with two prior prostitution charges in Republic space.”

“Really? I had no idea.” Obi-Wan’s amused surprise was not faked, but the commander simply ignored him and pushed the pad toward him.

"See, it's all here."

Obi-Wan made a show of reading the file on the screen. "Are my eyes really blue?"

Fox made a frustrated sound and yanked the pad away. “As you surely know, the third offence is a felony, punishable by a minimum of one year in prison and a fine of 3000 credits.”

Obi-Wan could only stare. “Seriously?”

Something about his tone of voice must have been different enough to catch Fox’s attention because the clone looked up, startled. “Uh, yes? That’s what it says.”

“That’s outrageous!”

Fox blinked at him for just a moment before recovering. “Perhaps you should focus on your own predicament and worry about the state of the legal system another time.” When Obi-Wan just looked down at his cuffed hands, the commander continued. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up about beating the charge. The evidence we have is quite compelling.”

“Then why waste your time talking to me?”

“Perhaps we can make a deal. You must have information on someone that would be of more interest to the Republic than you. Depending on what you have to offer, the magistrates may downgrade the charge or waive the prison sentence entirely.”

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly. “Very gracious of you, but I’ll have to pass.”

“Be reasonable. It wouldn’t even have to be someone directly connected to your… profession. I’m sure you’ve witnessed plenty of unsavoury activity.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s not worth my life.” Obi-Wan let some sincerity back into his voice and watched as Fox leaned back in his chair.

The commander was quiet for a long moment. “You know, you’re almost tolerable when you’re not running your mouth.”

“Forgive me if I’m not flattered. Shouldn’t you be getting on with things?”

Fox stood up, rounded the table and in a quick series of movements, released Obi-Wan from the table and the ankle cuffs, though he left the binders on and he stayed close, gently pushing the other man’s shoulder down when he tried to get up. He lightly gripped Obi-Wan’s chin and ran his thumb over the edge of his lips. “Tell me, is this good at anything besides talking back?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “You mean…”

“You won’t be charged with anything if I don’t authorise it.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

The commander shrugged. “I guess you don’t, but I give you my word. You wouldn’t know, but that means a lot to us.” _Clones_ went unsaid.

“Okay.”

Fox went back to the other chair and then nodded. “Come on, then.”

Obi-Wan stood up and followed the clone, though he paused and glanced down at his bound wrists. “Could you…?”

The commander snorted. “ _Nu draar_. Not a chance.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice that Fox’s accent in Mando’a was slightly different than what he was used to. The shock troopers that made up the Coruscant Guard had, for the most part, different trainers and a specially tailored curriculum. Of course, he kept those thoughts to himself as he knelt down as gracefully as he could manage and unfastened the commander’s codpiece with practiced ease.

“Oh dear, that can’t have been comfortable.”

Fox growled. “What’d I say about liking you better when you don’t talk?”

Obi-Wan figured a verbal response to that wasn’t needed.

Clone Corporal Spin walked down one of the station’s long, narrow corridors and chewed on his bottom lip as he did so. It was a nervous habit he’d never been able to break.

He was aware that many of the Guard’s new and junior troopers were terrified of Commander Fox and his deputies, but he’d been under the man’s direct command a number of times and though he was undeniably strict and by-the-book, Spin’s impression of him as a CO had always been positive.

Then the commander had showed up unannounced at their station, which certainly wasn’t unheard of, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. Plus, there was the way the commander had reacted to the mouthy ginger prostitute. _No_ , he corrected himself, _sex worker_. That was the term he’d been taught by his friend Nona who ran a bar near his barracks.

It didn’t make sense. He knew Commander Fox had to put up with worse jabs than that on a daily basis. They all did.

No, something wasn’t right.

Obi-Wan tucked Fox back into his blacks and look up at him through his lashes. A hand carded through his hair and he leaned into the touch.

“Good boy. I knew you’d be worth it.” The world seemed a little fuzzy, but a chair was pushed away, and strong arms were lifting him up and leading him to one of the benches. Fox positioned them so Obi-Wan was leaning back against him. Obi-Wan winced a little when Fox’s armour pressed on the bruises over his ribs that he’d received earlier that day, but luckily the trooper didn’t seem to notice. “Now, let’s see if we can take care of you,” the commander said as he removed the cuffs and tossed them aside. 

“Oh, you don’t need to—”

“I want to. You were so good for me once you put your mind to it.” Fox had Obi-Wan in hand now and was speaking lowly right into his ear. He picked up the pace and chuckled when the other man bit off a small moan. “No, don’t bother. I like those sounds.”

“Ah, Commander…”

“Hush, I’ve got you. You’re perfect like this. It’ll be hard to let you go.”

“Mhmmh?” Obi-Wan eventually managed and Fox laughed at the belated reaction.

He chuckled and planted a kiss on the man’s temple. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my end of the bargain, but who knows? Maybe we’ll bring you in again. I think you’d like that. You’d let me bend you over the table and you’d moan my name and keep making those cute noises, wouldn’t you?”

_“Fox!”_

“That’s what I thought. Maybe we wouldn’t stop there. Maybe Thire and Stone would like a turn. Even Thorn if he wasn’t pissing me off that day. You can deny it all you want, but with both you want it. That you’ll go back to wherever it is you sleep, and you’ll dream about it.”

Obi-Wan finished with a shudder and leaned against Fox. The commander let him and for a few comfortable minutes they sat in silence. Then he got up carefully and kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead as he settled him back against the wall.

He returned from the cabinets along the other wall with disposable wipes and a small canteen of water. After Fox finished cleaning them, Obi-Wan was too busy smiling fondly at him to prepare himself for the gentle touch of the hands at his waist that was nevertheless too much against the bruising. This time, the commander definitely noticed the whimper that escaped.

“General? Did I hurt you?”

“Of course not. I’m fine,” he said as he leaned forward. “You were perfect.”

It didn’t work. Concerned eyes turned suspicious. “Obi-Wan, I’m going to need you take off your shirt.”

“Don’t be silly. That’s not necessary.”

“You’ll do it, or I’ll put you back in binders and drag you to the medics.”

Obi-Wan took off his shirt.

“ _Haar’chak!_ What the hell happened?”

“Ah, well, I simply sustained some bruising this morning when Anakin and I arrested the person that gave us the information that led tonight’s mission.”

“Some bruising? You’re black and blue. I suppose you didn’t go to medical?”

It was just as pointless to try to be evasive with Fox as it was with Cody. “No. Because it’s just bruises.”

“Sir, you should’ve told me. If I’d have known, I wouldn’t have…”

“Precisely.”

Fox sighed and stood up. “I always thought your commander was exaggerating about,” he waved one hand toward the shirtless Jedi, “this.”

An expression of dread settled on Obi-Wan’s face. “Fox, you can’t tell him. I wasn’t actually hurt and—”

“Fine, let me use a scanner and put bacta on that and I won’t call Kote to let him know his _di’kutla_ _jetii_ is once again failing to take care of himself.”

Obi-Wan grimaced. “I agree to your terms.”

Fox was rummaging in a drawer for bacta patches when the door chime sounded. “Don’t worry,” he said as he turned back to look at Obi-Wan. “It’s probably just a confused shiny. If there’s anything important, they’ll comm me. Besides, the only people who have that access code are me and Thire.”

The Guard commander was carefully applying the bacta when the chime went off again. “What the hell? What part of ‘do not disturb’ do they not understand?”

“Maybe you should—” Obi-Wan began, but the controls activated, and the door opened before he could finish.

Spin punched in the code he shouldn’t even know into the control panel as quickly as possible in order to avoid backing out then steeled himself as the door slid open.

The scene that met him was odd. The prisoner was seated, unbound and shirtless and Commander Fox had one arm around his shoulders, as if holding him in place.

He was also, Spin realised with horror, almost literally covered in bruises. He was trying to think of what to do next when the commander stood up, his face bright red with fury. “Trooper, shut that door!”

Training took over and he obeyed, his mind still reeling. “Sir, what—”

“No, I’m asking the questions. What do you think you’re doing?”

He took as deep of a breath as he could manage. “You can’t… it’s not right—”

“Never mind, I’ll tell you want you did. You blundered in here and quite possibly compromised an undercover operation that is, need I even say, far above your clearance.”

Suddenly, it made sense. An undercover operative. Of course. It explained the commander’s presence, the non-standard interrogation room, what he could now see were medical supplies spread out over the bench and, he realised, the way the suspect had contrived for Fox to pull him out and interview him first. Still, he had to be sure. He looked at the sitting man while his commander continued to glower at him. “Is that true?”

“It is, yes.” There was a hint of amusement in the ginger’s voice that was enough to fully reassure Spin. Unfortunately, his relief was short lived because if anything, Fox seemed even more angry than before.

“Now that you believe what I, your commanding officer, already told you, why don’t we discuss where you got that code?”

He shook his head slowly as all of his nine and half years flashed before his eyes. He’d fucked up. He could see that now, but he wasn’t about to bring any brothers down with him. “I’m sorry, sir. I was reckless and wrong.” He did his best to keep his voice steady. “But I won’t tell you that.”

Instead of the shouting he expected, Commander Fox only nodded. “CT-8941. Out. Now. Wait for me in the admin office.”

He wasted no time in doing as he was told.

“I’m going to kill him,” Fox said, turning back to Obi-Wan after the door was once again shut and locked. “Or send him back to Kamino. Or kill him and then send him back to Kamino.”

“Fox…” Obi-Wan beckoned him back to the bench

The commander sighed. “Alright, fine. But he’s going to spend every one of his off shifts scrubbing the barracks until I say otherwise.”

“That seems fair. Ah, I should be heading back.”

“Not until I’m finished with the bacta,” Fox said and then smiled at the face the Jedi made. “Also, there’s something I want to ask. It’ll be entirely up to you, of course.”

“Oh yes, was is it?”

**CC-1010 / Fox** : ben242kdhfst81247station413cor.pdf

 **CC-6454 / Ponds** : uhh what?

 **CC-5052 / Bly** : hey buddy i think u sent that to the wrong group

 **CC-3636 / Wolffe** : An arrest report?

 **CC-1004 / Gree:** I guess fox didn’t get his caf today lmao

 **CC-2224 / Cody** : …………………guys

 **CC-5052 / Bly** : oopsies lads I think we woke up a bigtime marshal commander

 **CC-2224 / Cody** : Haha. Hilarious

 **CC-2224 / Cody** : it’s past 0300 Coruscant time and I have an early meeting with my general and Skywalker tomorrow

 **CC-1010 / Fox** : funny you should say that Kot’ika

 **CC-2224 / Cody** : wtf are you on about now Fox

 **CC-1010 / Fox** : Please see attached

 **CC-1010 / Fox** : lookwhatifound_mugshot.jpg

 **CC-5052 / Bly** : KENOBI????????!!!!!!!!!!!

 **CC-1004 / Gree** : …is that makeup

 **CC-5052 / Bly** : it absolutely is

 **CC-6454 / Ponds** : blue. eyeliner. 

**CC-1004 / Gree:** why does he look so young

 **CC-5052 / Bly** : is it ok if I print that out??

_CC-2224 / Cody left the group_

**CC-1004 / Gree** : RIP Cody

 **CC-6454 / Ponds** : hey wonder who they’ll tap to command the 212th

_CC-3636 / Wolffe added CC-2224 / Cody_

**CC-3636 / Wolffe** : No way we’re letting you run away from this, vod.

 **CC-2224 / Cody** : **. . .**

 **CC-6454 / Ponds** : soooo **@CC-1010** **/ Fox** did you charge the general with solicitation? LOL

 **CC-1010 / Fox** : nah, we worked something out

 **CC-5052 / Bly** : gen kenobi used that mouth of his to get himself out of trouble per usual huh

 **CC-1010 / Fox** : yeah 

**CC-1010 / Fox** : I guess

 **CC-1010 / Fox** : in a way

**Several people are typing...**

**Author's Note:**

> \- Obviously this situation would be dubcon at best if it were real, but it's roleplay and entirely consensual and planned and of course the actual power imbalance is in the other direction  
> \- Someone assumes that physical and/or sexual abuse is happening, but is quickly reassured  
> \- The actual blackmail involves Fox finding out about some minor injuries Obi-Wan got and threatening to tell on him to Cody unless he agrees to medical attention lol
> 
> di'kut - idiot  
> di'kutla - stupid, useless  
> mesh'la - beautiful  
> nu draar - no way, absolutely not  
> haar'chak - damn it


End file.
